


Warm Like Sunlight

by Miss_Mouse



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), F/F, Partial Nudity, contrived plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mouse/pseuds/Miss_Mouse
Summary: While on a Star Guardian camping trip, Jinx and Lux wind up separated from the rest of the group, hiding from a storm in a cave.
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Jinx
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Warm Like Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> I've had terrible writer's block, so I wrote this. I think it was supposed to be more sexual, but it ended up being really tame.  
> If you know me for my fetish writings, please forgive this exception.  
> If you don't know me for my fetish writings, please just enjoy this vanilla piece.

The rain was sudden enough that it caught the Star Guardians woefully unprepared. Their five day, team-building camping trip was supposed to be all good weather, with their biggest worry being that they might not be allowed to have a campfire due to dry conditions.

Now, Jinx found herself sheltering in a small cave, Lux by her side, and the world outside veiled in torrential rain. The two of them were soaked to the bone, and Jinx was getting restless.

“Argh!” She roared, jumping to her feet. “I’m gonna go out there and find the others!”

Lux grabbed her sleeve.

“No, we’re already lost; we can’t get separated! Janna and the others will find us once the rain lets up. We’ll light a fire and they’ll see the smoke.”

“The rain’s never going to let up, Lux,” Jinx moaned as she sat back down, laying against the back wall of the little cave melodramatically. It was about six feet wide and three deep. “It’s going to keep raining forever and we’re going to freeze to death.”

Jinx watched for a response and felt a sudden pang of worry when Lux didn’t respond immediately with her usual positivity.

“What’s on your mind, Sunbeam?”

“You have a point, actually…” Lux stared out at the rain. “It’s getting colder. Sunset’s in half an hour or so; we probably won’t get found tonight.”

“So we ARE going to freeze to death!”

“No, I didn’t say that! We just need to dry our clothes off.”

The two girls stared at each other for a moment.

“Geez, Lux, if you wanted to see me naked you didn’t need to go through all this trouble!” Jinx said, turning around. Despite her aloof tone, her heart was beating out of her chest. Her face felt hot; was she blushing? She hoped Lux couldn’t see.

Lux sighed dismissively.

“You can leave your underwear on, they won’t hold much water.”

Jinx was about to say something when she heard the sound of Lux pulling her shirt up over her head. Was she really undressing? Not wanting to betray her hesitance, she removed her heavy coat, tossing it to a dry spot near the back of the cave.

She reached to take off her shirt when it hit her: she wasn’t wearing a bra today. She didn’t really need one, and hiking would make her sweaty so going without one helped.

“What if the others find us in our underwear?”

“Lulu might make some comments,” Lux thought out loud. “But Poppy and Janna are both very practical; they’ll understand.” She paused for a moment. “If you’re really that shy, I promise I won’t look.”

“I’m not shy!” Jinx’s voice cracked a little as she tried to defend her pride. Instinctively, she turned a little, her eye glancing over her shoulder and catching a glimpse of wet, pink hair laying against a bare, white shoulder.

“Suit yourself.”

She heard the sound of Lux sitting back down on the rock they shared as a seat.

Jinx stood for a few frustrated moments before hurriedly undressing the rest of the way, almost falling over as she lost her balance. She wasn’t going to let Lux think she was shy or prudish or something—and her clothes  _ were _ wet and cold.

“Don’t forget to lay your clothes out or they won’t dry.”

“Thanks,  _ mom _ .” Jinx sat down a little too hard and winced as she hit her tailbone on the rock. As she settled down, she felt Lux’s back touching hers. She was warm.

Outside of their little cave, the world was dark shadows through a grey veil of rain. The torrential pounding almost drowned out the sound of thunder rolling through the woods.

“It’s getting dark out,” said Lux. Jinx had her eyes closed, but it sounded like she was looking out at the rain.

“Can’t you make us some light, oh fearless leader?” Jinx opened her eyes, and saw a bit of motion—Lux shaking her head at the edge of her vision.

“Not without my wand, and it’s with the rest of our gear at the camp.”

“What’s the point of being a magical girl if you can’t use it to get out of situations like this?”

“The First Star gave us our powers to protect the universe; there are rules in place to guide how we use the gifts we’ve been given.”

“Rules were made to be broken, like buildings! Or… or…”

“Piñatas?”

“Yeah, piñatas!”

They both fell to laughing and for a time, they forgot about the cold and the weather.

—

Night fell black and unrelenting. Inside the cave, the stranded pair waited—cold and damp—for rescue. It was so dark that Jinx couldn’t tell if her eyes were open or not, except for when lightning struck somewhere nearby, casting stark shadows against the rock wall.

Lux was humming something for the thousandth time, but the tune was lost beneath the rain.

Jinx was cold and bored and miserable. She couldn’t remember ever being this tired in her whole life. Maybe she was being a little dramatic, but this seemed like the kind of situation where drama was appropriate.

“I can hear your teeth chattering.” Lux stopped humming for a moment.

“I’m freezing to death! Aren’t our clothes dry?”

They’d just checked a few minutes before and found them still quite damp; now and then the wind would pick up and spray the two of them and their laundry.

Jinx started digging blindly through the clothes and pulled out her cellphone, which was still quite dead.

“Are you looking at your phone again?” She sounded annoyed.

“Yep. Still dead. What a surprise.”

“You weren’t even supposed to bring it; this whole trip was supposed to be a chance to unplug and spend time with each other.”

“Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first dozen times you lectured me about breaking the rules. Y’know, if I hadn’t run my battery down on the way up here you’d be  _ thanking _ me for sneaking this out of the bag Janna had us put’em all in.”

“Well, I don’t think you’d have reception out here,” Lux said coolly.

“At least I’d have something to  _ do _ .”

Lux didn’t respond.

“This whole thing sucks!” Jinx threw her phone in the general direction of the clothes. “I knew this trip was a bad idea, and I knew that hiking was a bad idea! We should have just gone to the amusement park like I suggested. No one freezes to death in a cave at the  _ amusement park _ !”

“Well, I’m  _ sorry _ you’re having such an awful time spending time with your friends!” Lux was standing now; Jinx could tell by her voice. “And I’m  _ sorry _ you don’t like seeing the wonders of nature. And I’m  _ sorry _ you have to freeze to death in a cave with me.”

A flash of lightning illuminated the two of them, half naked, a few feet apart. Jinx saw Lux, cold and unprotected, her pink underwear damp, her eyes downcast in an expression of… what? 

Regret? 

Sadness?

…

Inadequacy.

Outside, the storm raged on, and somewhere nearby a limb broke off a tree with a terrible crack.

“Hey,” Jinx stepped forward, reaching blindly to take Lux’s hand. “I’m sorry; I’m just tired and cold and hungry, and I was really looking forward to Janna letting me make the bonfire.”

“She was  _ not _ going to let you do that.” Lux’s voice was tinged with a smile.

“I’d fight Poppy for that right, and I’d win, too. I fight dirty.”

They both laughed.

“But listen, I’m sorry I’ve been such a… wet blanket—I can’t really think of a better word. I really was enjoying myself; I just like complaining. And if I had to get stuck in a cave with anyone, it’d be you, Sunbeam.”

Jinx squeezed Lux’s hand, and Lux squeezed her back.

“I’m glad you’re here with me, too. This whole thing’s honestly really scary and having you close by helps keep me calm when things go bad.”

“That’s cuz you know if something bad shows up I’ll blow its brains out!” Jinx pointed her finger like a gun and yelled “BANG!”

Lux laughed, and that made this whole mess worth it.

“Thanks for freezing to death in a cave with me,” said Lux as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Jinx’s neck.

Jinx paused, caught by surprise, then hugged her back. She was warm like sunlight, and Jinx wouldn’t let go of her for the world.

And then there was a light.

They loosened in their embrace enough to look down and see a small, shimmering ball of light hovering between them, just at level with their hearts. It shed its pure luminescence on the two of them, illuminating their chests before slowly beginning to rise up.

They looked at each other for the first real time since this whole thing started, and pulled away, realizing they were both in their underwear and feeling suddenly very embarrassed by that.

But the ball of light grew into a bubble—pink and translucent—that shielded them from the wind and the rain.

“W-what’s going on?” The hair on the back of Jinx’s neck stood up like they did when weird magical stuff was happening.

“It’s the First Star’s magic, taking care of our needs.”

“But why did it wait until now?” Jinx moaned ungratefully. “We’ve been stuck in here for like, two hours!”

“Well, if I had to guess, I’d say it’s to teach us the lesson that magic doesn’t solve all our problems; there are lessons that we need to learn, to grow—”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry I asked!”

Lux just laughed.

Already it was beginning to warm up inside the bubble, and with some rocks pushed aside, it wasn’t all that bad sitting in the pink twilight, dry and safe, waiting to be rescued.

—

Jinx woke up as sunlight crept into the little cave. She blinked, her brain trying to make sense of the grey, rocky ceiling when it was expecting to see her bedroom.

She started to sit up, but found herself trapped. Under the pile of clothes which served as a blanket, Lux was curled up against her, using Jinx’s arm as pillow. She looked so cute, her pink hair framing her sleeping face sweetly.

Jinx just stared, unable to move or think. Was this heaven? Was she dreaming?

Lux stirred a little, but didn’t wake up.

Then, somewhere nearby, a Lulu’s voice broke through the quiet of the morning.

“Hey, I think I see something over here!”

And just like that, the dream fell apart.


End file.
